The Invisible Witch: A Harry Potter FanFiction
by ElaRaie
Summary: Emma Stratton; A young third-year girl that attends Hogwarts along with Fred and George Weasley, when Harry Potter is introduced to the story. Her story intertwines along with Harry, as Fred, George, and Emma go on their own adventures. But Emma has a secret. OC: Emma Stratton I do not own Harry Potter


Chapter 1

I was looking at in one of the windows of Diagon Alley, listening to the loud chatter of witches and wizards all around me. I could smell the food from the different shops in the alley and it reminded me of the great hall back at Hogwarts. A slight breeze was blowing my wavy dirty blond hair into my face and I had to keep brushing it off. Looking back at me through the window was the new Nimbus Two Thousand, I needed a new broom for Quidditch and had bought one. I was about to leave when I heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George! Hurry up, we still need to get Ron his school supplies too." She yells at her boys.

I turn around to see Mrs. Weasley and Ron pushing through the crowd while Fred and George look into one of the joke shops.

"Alright, Mum-" Fred said.

"Just looking." George continues as they turn around to follow their mother.

I quickly take out my wand; Rosewood, Dragon Heartstring core, Ten and a Half Inches; I then tie the bags with my robes and books onto my broom, and send them out to the car where my mum is waiting for me. After pocketing my wand, I closed my eyes and turned myself invisible (I learned that I could do that in my first year at Hogwarts) I then reopen them and make my way to where the twins were standing, waited for the right moment and flicked their ears. They turned around almost instantly, with a look of confusion when all they saw was the crowd of people. I quickly turn visible. Their faces turn from confusion to amusement almost instantly.

"Did you miss me?" I ask between giggles.

"Oh, Emma. It's just you" Fred exclaims.

"We thought that we had been cursed," George said.

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh, you know-"

"It's never good-"

"To get hit in the ear and not know who did it." They finished together.

"Okay, well then. My parents said I could get an owl, do you guys want to come with me?"

"Oh, sure. Let me go ask mum." Fred said pointing to Mrs. Weasley.

"She's all stressed about Ron starting at Hogwarts, like if he will make any friends or pass his classes and whatnot."

"Mum, Mum, hey MUM!" Fred yells over the crowd.

"What is it now Fred." Mrs. Weasley asked, turning around.

"Can we go and help Emma pick out an owl, her parents said she could get one." George pleaded with his mother.

"Oh, Hello Emma Dear. Yes, yes. That is alright with me, we still need to get Ron some medication for Scabbers. Why don't you meet us outside Flourish and Blotts after you are done? Oh, and Emma do tell your parents we said hello." She exclaimed.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley, I'll be sure to tell them. Come on Fred, George." I say pulling happily on their arms.

We weave through the crowd on our way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, George opens the door for me. I look at him and in the most polite voice I say,

"Why thank you, Georgeilin Weasley."

"It was my pleasure, Emmastine Stratton." He smiles as he walks in behind me.

Fred walked in after George and acting all dramatic.

"And I, Fredifurd Weasley, will be left outside in the rain, with no one to laugh at my jokes."

We all burst out laughing that by the time our giggles died down my sides hurt from laughing so hard

"Oh, Freddie. You know we would never leave you out in the rain." I assure him.

"Ya, we would just leave you outside the door."

We all start giggling again as we start looking for an owl.

"So did you two have a good holiday?"

George was looking at a black night owl. "Yeah, it was great. But Percy is a Prefect."

I looked at him with horror, "But Percy's no fun, he actually follows the rules. And I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't worry Em, Percy doesn't like anyone. All we need to do is avoid him as much as possible and we will be fine." Fred assured me.

"And Ron is going to Hogwarts this year; which is funny; we thought he would be the odd one out of our family."

"How about you?"

I laugh as I walk past a snowy white owl. "It was fine I guess. My family went camping for two weeks in July. I also spent a lot of time thinking of pranks that we could do. Oh, I almost forgot, my Dad won a trip to America next month and Richard turns eleven in November, I have no idea if he is going to be a wizard or not."

"I keep forgetting that you are muggle-born, if I just meet you I would assume you were at least a half-blood," George said.

"I don't know, I would assume, Goblin."

"Thanks, Fred."

"You're welcome."

I look over and see a white owl with dark brown and black feathers around its body.

"She seems to like you." The shop owner said.

"Really?"

"Yes, she hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you walked in."

"She does look rather friendly, I think I will buy her."

"Excellent."

Five minutes later we were walking out of the shop, "I think I will name her Winter."

Fred looks at my owl, "Why?"

"I think that it suits her because she looks like home right before winter ends."

"Then shouldn't you name it Spring or something like that?"

Smiling I say, "Says the boys who named their rat Scabbers."

George quickly jumps in, "Ladies, Ladies. Let's not fight. Percy named the rat, not us. If we were to name it, we would have named it Cheese-Lover or Sleep-A-Lot, because he does nothing but sleep."

I smile at them, "Did you teach Ron that 'spell' to turn Scabbers yellow?"

Both of their eyes light up with mischief and George tells me, "We were going to teach it to him today after he got the medication."

"I can't wait until he tries it," I say between giggles.

"School starts next week." Fred gowns.

"At least we finally get to go to Hogsmead this year," I tell them happily, and they seemed to brighten up.

We weave through the crowds as George said, "I can't wait to see all of the shops-"

"-And drink the Butterbeer"

I turn to them, "What's Butterbeer?"

Fred looks at me, "Emma! First Hogsmead weekend we are taking you to get Butterbeer."

"But what is it? Are we even allowed to drink it, we are not even of age."

Now George looks at me, "Emma don't worry, it's a sweet drink and you don't get drunk. Firewisky on the other hand though."

Fred interrupts him, "Actually you can get drunk if you have a lot of them, but that won't happen because we usually only have one or two."

I nod my head as we approach Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Weasley and Ron are already there. I wave goodbye, "Well, I'll see you boys the train next week."

"Bye Emma," George yells over the crowd.

"See you on the train," Fred added.

I laughed to myself as I walked back through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron; I stop and get my family some Cauldron Cakes; back to the streets of London and to the car where my Mum was waiting for me.

I open the back door of the car and put Winter in the back seat with my broom, books and new robes. I then get into the passenger side seat, "Hello mother, Mrs. Weasley says hi."

When I look over at her, her long dark brown hair covering her face as she reads a book, I also can smell her usual perfume of lavender and honey.

"Oh, that was nice," she said putting a homemade bookmark that had Faith Stratton on it, my mother's name.

When she looked at me her bright blue eyes looked me up and down, then she smiled. She had the same facial features as me, In my reflection; a heart-shaped face, full pink lips, and medium length nose. She smiled and asked, "So did you find everything you need for school, and did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I ran into Fred and George with Mrs. Weasley. Apparently Ron is going to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, that's fun. I remember when you went to Hogwarts for the first time. I had hoped you would make good friends and you did. Now I am worried for Richard and if he will have the opportunity to go to that school."

"Mum, you worry too much, your first name is literally Faith."

"I know, I know… So who do you fancy Fred or George?"

"MUM!" I shriek. My face burning.

My mother laughed, started the car and drove to our house in Surrey.

Chapter 2

I arrived at Kings Cross station to the usual hustle at all of the other Platforms and all of the weird smells that are there. I push my heavy cart with my trunk and Winter towards Platform nine and three quarters when I heard Mrs. Weasley shouting over the crowd.

"Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters!" Pipes up a voice I recognized as Ginny.

I finally found them in the crowd, Ginny was holding her mother's hand.

"Mum, can't I go..."

I quietly walked up behind Fred and George and get ready to go onto the platform.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quite. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy marched towards the platform as I tapped George on the shoulder, he turned around, smiled and tapped Fred. He also smiled when he saw me.

"Fred; you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," he ran towards the platform, I was laughing when George went through the platform and Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

I started to walk towards the platform because Mrs. Weasley was distracted by a boy with jet black hair, that seemed very familiar. Running towards the barrier I went through trying to figure out where I had seen that boy before. As I enter the platform I see the familiar scarlet train and the sign that said Hogwarts Express, Eleven O'Clock. I couldn't see where Fred and George went.

"Give us a look Lee, go on."

I really didn't want to know what Lee had brought this year for pranks, last year he claimed he had a dragon's egg, but it didn't make it to the train before he got caught. I finally saw George by the train talking to the black-haired boy.

"Want a hand?" George asked.

"Yes, please." The boy panted.

"Oy, Fred, Emma! C'mere and help"

"I'm already here genius," I say jokingly.

With the four of us, we got the boys trunk on the train in no time.

"Thanks," said the boy, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to a kind of scar.

"Blimey," said Fred. "Are you?"

"He is," said George "Aren't you?" He added to the boy.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Harry Potter," they chorused together.

"Oh, him," the boy said. "I mean, yes I am."

The twins looked very happy as I suddenly remembered why he looked familiar, I quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've been worried sick, you know that. Those Dursleys have always been so mean to you."

"Sorry, but, um... who are you?"

"Emma Stratton, I live a few streets away from you."

A hint of recognition flashed across Harry's face.

"Oh, you're the one who stood up to Dudley when he was bullying me a few years ago. You're also one of the only people who have tried to be my friend. But then you disappeared, I guess I know why now."

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley called over the crowd.

"Coming mum."

The twins looked at Harry and then jumped off the train, I waved at him and followed the twins over to the Weasley family.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum- geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred said

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" Said Mrs. Weasley.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his black Hogwarts robes, and he was also wearing a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. He glanced at me and gave me a dirty look.

"Can't stay long, mother," He said. "I'm upfront, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Said George with an air of great surprise, "You should have said something we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred said. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

I was giggling when Fred said,

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?"

"Because he's a prefect," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek he then turned to me and gave me a yet another of his disapproving looks, which I gladly returned and he left. Then she turned to us. And I took a small sidestep away from the twins.

"Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." Said Ron again.

His cheek was still red from where Mrs. Weasley rubbed it. I felt a grin on my face as I imagined us blowing up a toilet.

"Hey, mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

I glanced at the train and saw Harry duck out of sight.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny squeaked "Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him. Mum, oh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in the zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning."

"Poor dear- no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what you- know- who looks like?"

My giggles slowly became a little louder and Mrs. Weasley suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his very first day of school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

The whistle sounded and I jumped, suddenly realizing that we should be on the train.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said and we all got onto the train and the door closed. Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking mum."

We started to walk down the train with our trunks, Ron had gone up ahead and had already found a compartment he could sit in.

"We might as well tell Ron where we are going," George suggested, still smiling on what he had said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright." Fred agrees.

"Sounds good to me," I say, pointing to the compartment that Ron went into and opening the door.

"Hey, Ron."

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said Fred "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, you know Emma. And this is Ron, our little brother. See you later, then."

"Bye." Said Harry and Ron. I pulled the compartment door shut.

As we were walking to try and find Lee I had to know if he really had a spider.

"Does Lee really have a spider on the train, I thought it wasn't allowed?"

"I hope so, do you know how many pranks we could pull with a giant spider?" Fred exclaimed.

"Why Emma, you scared of spiders?" George asked giving me a mischievous smile.

"No, I'm just remembering last year, with the quote on quote 'dragons egg'."

"Didn't even make it to the train," Fred said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

When we finally reached the compartment that Lee was in, we opened the door and shuffled inside. George and Fred put all of our trunks on the shelves.

"So, where's this spider, Lee?" I ask, a grin on my face.

"You just missed it, about five minutes before you guys walked in, a prefect from Hufflepuff took it from me," Lee said, sitting down next to the window.

We all sighed disappointedly and I sat down across from him, George sat next to me and Fred sat next to Lee.

"I have to show you guys something involving my 'gift'," I say.

"You mean the gift of how you can turn invisible," Lee stated.

"Yes. Just watch." I say grabbing George's arm.

I first turned invisible, then I concentrated on George and he turned invisible too. Once he did, both Fred and Lee gasped.

"How are you doing that?" Lee asked amazement in his voice but surprise on his face.

"I'm invisible, that's amazing Em," George said lifting up his arm to look at it.

I almost responded when the compartment door swung open. Both George and I froze, even though no one could see us. A girl in Hogwarts robes stood in the doorway.

"Has either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." she said looking at Fred and Lee, she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"No, we have not." Fred said, looking back and forth between the girl and where George and I sat.

"Alright then, see you at Hogwarts." she said and closed the door.

I waited a few seconds before turning George and me visible again.

"That is bloody brilliant, that is," George said, looking at me in awe.

"I found out I could turn other things invisible over the summer, this will work so well in pranking," I tell them, a mischievous smile on all of our faces.

Our door slid open once again and a smiling, dimpled woman said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

I got up and walked over to the door, looking at the options.

"I will have four cauldron cakes, please. And also one box of Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans."

"That will be ten Knuts, Miss."

I handed her the money, and she handed me the sweets. I walked back by the window, handing Lee, Fred, and George their cakes before I sat down. After finishing the cakes I open the box of jelly beans.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask, holding out the box.

"Fine, I always start," Lee said grabbing the box, pulling out a red jelly bean and handing the box to Fred.

We watched him as he put the bean in his mouth and frowned, "Oh, eww, curry."

Fred pulled out a brown bean and handed the box to George, "oh no," he mumbled as he put the bean into his mouth and started to gag. "Dog food." He continued.

We all laughed at him as George pulled out a green bean and handed me the box. After he ate it he said, "Lime." he said relieved

I put my hand in the box and pulled out a light pink bean, handing the box back to Lee I put it in my mouth and smiled. "Strawberry."

We did this until the box was gone, we occasionally had to pause while someone ran to the bathroom before they puked in the compartment. We then got into our robes. I pulled Winter down so that I could be ready to go. Suddenly we hear a voice echo through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

When the train finally stopped, we were some of the first people off. I look around and see Hagrid and wave, he waves back and starts summoning first years over to him. We got to the carriages; Lee, George, Fred and I picked one and entered it. After we closed the door it started moving towards Hogwarts.

Chapter 3

After we were all seated in the Great Hall, there was little chatter because we had to wait for the first years. I was sitting near the end of the table with the twins and Lee, Percy was also down here as well. It felt like over an hour but Professor McGonagall had finally come in with the first years, she brought them up to the teacher's table, put the three-legged stool down and placed the Sorting Hat onto it. The chatter died down as we all stared at the hat. It twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you aught to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in good hands (Though I have none"_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

We all clapped for the hat's song as it bowed to each of the four tables and became still again. I saw some of the first years talking to each other when Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with long pigtails stumbled out of line. Put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

All of the Hufflepuff's cheered as she joined them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw table was louder than the Hufflepuff, he was excited to join them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy '' went to Ravenclaw too but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. We all exploded with cheers and I am pretty sure Fred and George were catcalling.

"Bulstode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, I was hoping no one would become one, but I guess they have to.

I was starting to get bored when I noticed George staring at me. I looked at him across the table and the sorting went on.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione came running toward us when I told Fred and George, "She's the one who helped that boy find his toad."

A hint of recognition came across their faces.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He almost made it to our table with the hat on, but he went and gave it back, then came back and sat next to Hermione.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The boy swaggered forward, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

He went over to the Slytherin table and the sorting went on. I zoned out thinking about some of the pranks we could pull this year. The next thing I hear is-

"Harry, Potter!"

There were whispers all around the Great Hall about Harry Potter and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

We all screamed and cheered. The twins and I yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry came and sat down opposite of Nearly Headless Nick. I looked back down at the first years and saw that there were only three left. "Dean, Thomas" came to Gryffindor, "Tupin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and now only Ron was left. I knew he was going to become a Gryffindor. When his name was called, he was pale green. After a few seconds the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" We all clapped as he joined our table and sat next to Harry.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at all of us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more to see us all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet. I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. We all clapped and cheered. I looked down and grabbed some sausage, roast, chicken, boiled potatoes, peas and Yorkshire pudding.

"So, what do we want to do this year?" I ask.

"I think we should blow up a toilet and send the lid to Ginny." Fred said.

I almost choked on my pudding from laughing.

"But we can't get caught, or mum will have a fit." George continued.

"My invisibility should fix that." I whisper.

"Yes, I forgot that you can turn other people invisible too now." Lee said as I look up and down the table.

"Who do you think will try out to be Seeker this year?" I ask.

"I don't know, hopefully someone good, we have to win the house cup this year." George said.

"Did you get a new broom this year, Emma?" Fred asked.

"Your old broom broke last year, remember." Lee reminded us.

"Yes, of course I remember. The match I almost died in because a Slytherin chaser decided that he would take a beater's bat and hit my broom with it, how could I forget. I did get a new broom, yes." I say, "A Nimbus 2000."

Just then the desserts appeared and I grabbed some strawberries and a jam doughnut.

"A Nimbus 2000, really?" Lee asked, the twins looked shocked, like I was lying.

"It's in my trunk, I'll show you later."

"We will for sure win this year if we get a decent seeker." Fred said.

"Charlie really was the best." George agreed.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione asked, looking at us.

"Fred and George Weasley." Fred said.

"Emma Stratton."

"Nice to meet you. How long have you been attending Hogwarts?"

"Since we turned eleven." George said, a smile spread across all of our faces.

"Yes, but what year..." she started.

"Thirteen." Fred said.

"So, your third year then." Hermione said, looking annoyed.

"Yes." I say, still smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." she said and promptly turned around.

"That was brilliant, I couldn't have done it better myself." I tell them.

"Why thank you, Emments," Fred started.

"It was our pleasure." George finished.

I laughed as the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. Everyone became silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes flashed in our direction, we all smiled.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I wanted to laugh, but it didn't come. I looked over at Fred and George and saw mischief in their eyes.

"That is where we are going to blow up the toilet, isn't it?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes, my dear Emmaline, it is." George said.

"If anything goes wrong, I will just turn invisible and leave you guys there."

Before they could answer, Dumbledore started talking again.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" All of the teachers' smiles became very fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune;" said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

We all bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogy Warty Hogwarts,_

_teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old or bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The twins and I were the last to finish with our funeral march. Dumbledore conducted us until the very end, he was the one who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, Music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Percy, what's the new Password?" I ask quickly.

"Captus Draconis." Percy told me

I ran down the table and yelled, "Fred, George. Hurry up."

We all tried to run up the staircases but found that our full bellies couldn't handle it so we walked after the third flight. Once we got the Fat Lady, She asked, "Password"

"Captus Draconis." I say between deep breaths.

We were the first ones in the common room so we took the good chairs by the fire.

As soon as we sat down I asked, "Why is Harry Potter famous?"


End file.
